Hand held sharpening and deburring tools have been proposed for home, business, sports, commercial and industrial uses for convergent-edged bladed implements, such as knives, cleavers, hatchets, and the like kind of implements having V-shaped working edges. Hand held tools of this type have been proposed that can accommodate like-structured devices, such as knife-type blades, where sharpening or deburring must occur on two convergent surfaces, and such tools have incorporated hand and finger guards. An exemplary model is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,588 that incorporates a cantilevered guard designed to shield a user's fingers from the blade being sharpened as the tool is drawn along the blade edge. In tools of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,588, there is no blade guide to align the blade with the overlapped carbide sharpening inserts in the tool's sharpening/deburring section. Therefore, a user must self-align the blade while drawing the tool along the blade edge. This lack of a blade guide causes some user's to be concerned whether they may inadvertently cut themselves when the tool is pulled off the tip of the blade. This concern has resulted in a limiting of the attractiveness of such tools to certain potential users.